


Ex-Seasons

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, post ep, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Written Tumblr @txf-prompt-box. Phoebe reappears again right after 'All Things.' Scully ain't having none of that.





	Ex-Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> An ex-boyfriend or girlfriend comes back.
> 
> Bonus:  
> An ex that is established in the show.
> 
> Double bonus:  
> Someone gets punched.

Something about domesticity between them was foreign, new, unknown, and oh so lovely. Scully, in a rare display of affection, clutched his arm as they strolled along the national mall on a random spring Saturday. They mingled with the tourists along the tidal basin and under the new cherry blossoms. "You know," she began after a moment, "even with all my years living in Georgetown, I have never done this."

"What? Pretend to be a tourist?" Mulder asked.

"It's nice though. Isn't it? Pretending we're normal," she said.

"We're anything but normal."

"Shut up, Mulder."

Ever since her epiphany and running into Daniel, things had been different for them, and different in a good way. He could not place his finger on it, but this was the happiest he had ever seen his partner since they agreed to take their relationship to the next level.

"You look so free," he said after a moment, pausing them in their steps.

"Free," she mused. "Well, I do feel free of my past with Daniel and I feel like I can move on instead of wondering what if. I have you, we have our X-Files, I'd say I'm pretty happy where I am right now. What about you? Do you regret anything?"

"Hm." She nudged them to continue walking. "Diana?"

"No," she said quickly, dismissing the bitter subject. "The one before her. I met her right after we started working together. The British one."

"Phoebe?" Scully could feel him shudder against her. "What about her?"

"Hold on."

Scully broke away, drawing something out of her purse. It was a disposable camera. She stopped another man walking with his family. "Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?"

"Of course," the man smiled. "Beautiful day to do it, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Scully replied.

She came back to Mulder and despite his confusion initially, they were able to take a few photos posing together and a candid one where Mulder surprised Scully with a kiss. The man smiled and passed back the camera back. "You surprised me with that one, Scully."

"Well, I am full of surprises. I have to keep you on your toes. But you never answered my question. What happened if you were still with Phoebe and the FBI never recruited you, Mulder?"

"I really don't like to think of what ifs," he evaded, "but more of what is concrete."

She noticed his evasiveness but let it go. Scully did wonder though. How would his life had been different if he had not been recruited into the FBI? Would he have stayed in England and away from his family? Would he had stayed with...what was her name...Phoebe? Would they have met each other? So my unanswered questioned. She savored the closeness instead as they walked.

Then they both heard a shrill English voice cry, "Fox? Fox, is that you?"

Scully instantly felt Mulder stiffen beside her as a lithe woman with cropped brown hair and running gear jogged towards them. "You spoke her name, Scully and summoned her," he muttered. "Just keep walking."

But their retreat was useless. The woman smiled dreamily at Mulder and gave the briefest of glances at Scully before focusing on her prey. "What a merry little fox hunt then?"

"Phoebe," Mulder said tightly.

Scully's memory jogged to her early days on the x-files, finding that random tape, the British detective, the man with pyrokinesis, and Mulder had almost died and been overwhelmed with his own fears. She remembered feeling her first pangs of jealous when she saw him dancing with her. And with his shirt off...

"What a coincidence running into you here," Phoebe continued. She regarded Scully. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Scully," she said, sticking out her hand. "Dana Scully."

Phoebe shook Scully's hand limply before turning her gaze back to Mulder. "I'm in town for the next two weeks, helping out the British consulate. I was not sure you were still in the area."

Mulder looked at her bare ring finger on her left hand. "Hm. Yep. Still here."

Phoebe continued to smile, unnerving Scully as Mulder shifted his weight foot to foot. "Why don't you and I go out for a drink some time, Fox? I bet it would be just like old times. A lot more statues and monuments than Oxford, wouldn't you think? Oh, that would be such fun." She continued to smile. "It could just be a little fling between old friends. Nothing harmful or long term. What do you say?"

Scully whipped up her eyebrow. Where was this woman getting her audacity? Mulder had fallen strangely silent as if caught in some memory. "Mulder," Scully called, "we're going to be late."

Her voice brought him out of his reverie. "Late?"

"Yes, remember, dinner with my mother tonight?"

"Dinner?"

Phoebe watched the two before her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, are you two still partners?"

"We're a little more than partners, wouldn't you say, Mulder?" she said, stroking his arm possessively.

Scully had no issues claiming what was hers. She had the practice with Diana and now that he was hers, she had perfected the art. To make complicated matters, she placed a kiss on his neck, since she was not wearing heels today. The kiss seemed to awaken him as he looked down at Scully, meeting her blue eyes and reading the silent message. She straightened slightly went she felt his hand press into the small of her back and coil around her waist.

"I think so," he said, glancing Phoebe in the eyes with new found confidence. "I'm sorry but we do have plans to keep."

Phoebe watched Scully, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "We always had fun at Oxford, Fox," she said. "And we still can."

"Fun for you perhaps." He let the barb die in between the three. "I'll see you around, Phoebe."

Without further adieu or even waiting for Phoebe's reply, Mulder walked with Scully away, not once looking behind them.

"What was all that about, Mulder," she asked once they were out of earshot.

"You asked if I wondered what it would be like if I stayed with Phoebe," he said in a low voice as they slowed their pace. "It would have been hell. It was an emotionally empty relationship and something I do not want to look back on. But you, Agent Scully...that was some show of possessiveness if I have ever seen one."

He was back to teasing and light-hearted tone, wordlessly urging her to go back into enjoying their Saturday under the cherry blossoms. She smiled. "Well, I would have punched her but that might have been a little rash. But I have a thing against brunettes when they try and take what's mine."

"Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, I'm perfectly happy being in the moment with you."

"You're such a sap," she laughed.

"Well, I wasn't the one who brought the disposable camera. What do you say we find some more creative ways to use up that film?"

"You have a dirty mind."

"Well, you seem to enjoy it. Come on, let's go to the Jefferson Memorial and get creative."


End file.
